The present invention relates to novel phenylalkyl-aminoalkyl compounds which carry a heteroaryl substituent on the alkyl radical, to salts thereof, to pharmaceutical compositions containing them and to processes and intermediates for their production.
European Patent Application No. EP 007,019 discloses 3-hydroxycarbonylmethoxy-5-phenylpyrazole compounds and esters and amides thereof having the property of lowering blood lipids levels. European Patent Application No. EP 170,861 discloses 3-(aminoalkylaminocarbonylmethoxy)-5-phenyl-pyrazole compounds having antiarrhythmic effects, in particular the property of raising the stimulus threshold for initiation of cardiac arrhythmias.